


Close to Normal

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [85]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bickering, Breakfast, Child Death, Coping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 85 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Jackson & April with the prompt: you're important too.





	Close to Normal

Staying home was hard but April wasn’t cleared to go back to work yet. They thought she needed off all this time after Samuel but what she needed was to be back at work. Today she felt enough herself to put on real clothes she was even going to go to the hospital and watch a few surgeries. If it was the closest she could get to being in the OR she would take it.

After she gets her shoes on she goes to grab her purse only to hear the door open. She hadn’t expected anyone to come over so she had no idea who it would be. Making her way to the door she sees Jackson toeing off his shoes he seems just as surprised as she is to see him. 

“What are you doing home I thought you had three surgeries today?” April asks as she looks at him.

“Two had tests come back that they weren’t ready and one canceled.” Jackson looks at her seeing the shoes and her purse. “What are you doing you’re supposed to rest.”

“I feel fine Jackson I wanted to go into the hospital for a while,” April tells him.

“You’re not supposed to be working.” Jackson reminds her.

April let’s out a frustrated huff, “I know that I was going to watch a surgery- do something besides stare at the nursery walls all day long. Why am I not allowed to do anything else? Am I supposed to just sit around and cry all day because I’ve done that for weeks and I’m sick of it. I feel like no one cares about me they care about some nameless lady with a dead kid and how she grieves.”

April’s words were harsh and it surprised Jackson. He knew what place she was coming from though as he had felt the same sorts of things. “You’re important too, April,” He reaches out and pulls her in close. “You’re not just a nameless grieving mother. You’re my wife and I love you so much. You are April Kepner a badass trauma surgeon who anyone would be lucky to know.”

April holds onto Jackson for a few long moments staying silent. She felt like he heard her and answered in a way that made sense which few people seemed to be able to do these days. Her mother couldn’t and neither could any of her friends but Jackson could. He was her husband and her best friend so she shouldn’t be surprised.

Jackson holds onto her looking down at her as he smooths his back. “You know I saw a double lung transplant on the schedule I think we’d have time to go grab lunch then sit in on it.”

“Do you think we could swing by that place with the really good chicken and waffles?” April asks as she looks up at him, a small smile on her face.

“Only if I get your sausage,” Jackson tells her. He lets go of her and starts to get his shoes back on. It didn’t sound like too bad of a day to him and if it would make April even a little happy that was even better.

“Only if I get half your hashbrowns.” April counters as she takes out her car keys.

 

Jackson chuckles before he heads out the door with her. “Half? Now that’s just crazy talk no way I’m handing over half of those.”

“Then no sausage for you, Avery,” April tells him even letting out a small laugh. It’s a normal conversation something they would have had before what happened to Samuel. It feels so normal in a way that’s perfect for both of them. “I need at least half the hashbrowns before I can hand over any breakfast meats so you’d better get better at bargaining.”


End file.
